Umowa
by mizerykordia
Summary: Naruko w dzieciństwie zawiera z demonem umowę, która przyniesie jej katastrofalne skutki w przyszłości.
1. Chapter 1

Nienawiść.

\- To demon.

\- Potwór!

\- Jak można coś takiego trzymać w wiosce?

\- Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie!

Słowa smagały jak bicze, zostawiając krwawe ślady na jej duszy. Zacisnęła drobne dłonie w pięści, uniosła wyżej głowę, pokazując, że jej to nie boli i przyspieszyła, chcąc jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec. Skręciła w boczną uliczkę, by schować się za budynkiem przed nienawistnymi spojrzeniami ludzi.

\- Mały demon próbuje uciec! - Śmiech przyprawił ją o dreszcze. Odwróciła się, a jej jasne włosy związane w nierówne dwa kucyki, podskoczyły.

\- Dajmy potworowi nauczkę! - krzyknął jeden z nich, podchodząc bliżej. Dziewczynka zaczęła się cofać, ale potknęła się i wylądowała w kałuży.

\- Widzicie? Wie gdzie jego miejsce!

Ból.

Już chciała podnieść się z ziemi, ale jeden z mężczyzn złapał ją za przemoczoną, wcześniej pomarańczową, teraz już ciemną od brudu, bluzę i podniósł ją do góry. Gdy jej nogi straciły oparcie na ziemi, usłyszała dźwięk rwanego materiału, ale bluza była na tyle wytrzymała, że zawisła przed mężczyzną, który miał na tyle siły, by podnieść jej kruche ciało.

Okropny ból przeszedł jej ciało, gdy została rzucona o ziemię, jakby była szmacianą lalką. Skuliła się, obejmując rękoma brzuch, a twarz chowając pod włosami. Jej łzy mieszały się z deszczem i brudem z kałuży, które spłynęły z jej kucyków na policzki.

Mężczyzna, nie widziała już który, kopnął ją mocno tak, że przeturlała się po ziemi i plecami stuknęła o mur.

Strach.

\- Co jest, demonie?

\- Nie chcesz się z nami bawić?

\- Pokażmy potworowi, dlaczego nie warto zadzierać z naszą wioską!

Poczuła szarpnięcie. Znów zawisła przed jednym ze swoich oprawców, tym razem za włosy. Złapała dłońmi za jego ręce, próbując się podciągnąć, by zminimalizować ból.

\- Błagam, nie!

Jej głos był cichy, pełen żalu. Prawie go nie słyszała przez głośne bicie serca. "Dlaczego?" pytała się w myślach. "Dlaczego ja?", ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Ból przeszedł jej ciało, gdy przycisnął ją do zimnego muru. Była słaba więc mogli zrobić z nią co tylko chcieli.

\- Proszę! Błagam! To boli!

Ma boleć przeklęty demonie! - krzyknął i uderzył ją w twarz. Reszta zbliżyła się do nich i zareagowała tylko śmiechem i zachęcającymi okrzykami. Kolejny, który trzymał się cały czas z tyłu, tym razem podszedł jeszcze bliżej i złapał ją za udo jedną ręką, a drugą podciągnął w górę jej bluzę.

\- To jeszcze dziecko - jęknął ktoś z tyłu, ale szybko został zagłuszony warknięciem.

\- To demon, nie dziecko!

\- Błagam!

Kolejne uderzenie sprawiło, że jej oczy mimowolnie się zamknęły. Straciła przytomność.

 _Pomogę ci, dzieciaku._

* * *

Naruko otworzyła oczy. Ciemność. Wstała, próbując znaleźć rękami jakieś oparcie. Pustka.

 _Chodź tu._

\- Co? Kto to mówi? - zapytała nerwowo.

 _Odwróć się._

Zrobiła jak kazał ten niepokojący głos. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jaśniej. Była w stanie teraz zauważyć grube kraty. Zbliżyła się do nich.

\- Gdzie jesteś? Pokaż się!

Najpierw ukazały jej się czerwone ślepia. Potem białe kły i długie szpony, które bez problemu mogłyby ją zabić. Drgnęła niespokojnie, ale gdy zobaczyła rude futro i ogony, które spokojnie tańczyły w powietrzu, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, wyciągnęła drobną rączkę i pogłaskała zwierzę po łapie, która wystawała zza krat.

\- Lisek! - pisnęła zachwycona. - Jakie miękkie futerko!

Odpowiedział jej szorstki śmiech.

 _Głupi dzieciaku, nie boisz się mnie?_

Oczy koloru nieba spojrzały na demona ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jesteś milusi, panie Lisku. Poza tym powiedziałeś, że mi pomożesz!

Naruko nie do końca rozumiała, w jakiej znalazła się sytuacji, ale najważniejsze było to, że nie była teraz z tymi mężczyznami, którzy chcieli zrobić jej krzywdę. Uśmiechnęła się ufnie do lisa i wspięła się na jego ogromną łapę. Miała z tym pewne trudności - była dużo mniejsza od swoich rówieśników, ale udało jej się i leżała teraz przytulona do futra.

Demon nie rozumiał zachowania dziewczynki. Nie czuł złości, był raczej zaciekawiony więc pozwolił jej na to, na co nie pozwolił jeszcze nikomu.

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś, Panie Lisku? Co to za miejsce?

 _To twoje wnętrze dzieciaku. Je..._

\- Łał! Jesteś w mojej głowie? Ale super! Nie wiedziałam, że mam tak bliskiego przyjaciela! Mogę tu zostać?

Kuramą wpatrywał się w tą jasnowłosą istotkę, próbując zrozumieć jej stosunek do niego. Był przyzwyczajony do strachu i odrazy, a nie do radości. Ale to dobrze. Łatwiej osiągnie swój cel.

 _Słuchaj, dzieciaku. Nadal jesteś w wiosce. Nadal cię dręczą. Jesteś tutaj tylko na chwilę i jeszcze nie możesz tu zostać._

\- Dlaczego?

 _Nie jesteś jeszcze przygotowana. Nie przeżyłabyś. Wezwałem cię tu, bo chcę ci pomóc. Mogę ich powstrzymać przed zrobieniem ci krzywdy._

\- Naprawdę możesz to zrobić? - zapytała, patrząc z nadzieją na demona.

 _Tak, ale musisz obiecać mi coś w zamian._

\- Nie mam nic, co mogłabym ci dać.

 _Spokojnie. Obiecuję, że będę cię chronić, ale gdy nadejdzie czas, wypuścisz mnie stąd._

\- Umowa stoi! - krzyknęła, unosząc kciuk w górę. - A kiedy? A będzie bolało?

Dziewczynka chciała pomóc lisowi, który wydał jej się bardzo miły, ale jednocześnie bała się bólu. Przecież wyciąganie takiego dużego lisa ze środka musiało boleć.

 _Nie jesteś jeszcze na to gotowa. Wezwę cię._

\- Czekaj! To znaczy, że mnie teraz zostawisz? Nie rób tego!

Kyuubi zaśmiał się.

 _Jesteś interesującym dzieciakiem, Naruko Uzumaki. Spotkamy się, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała. Teraz zamknij oczy. Ja się tobą zajmę._

\- Dziękuję, Panie Lisie!

* * *

Naruko otworzyła oczy. Padał deszcz. Leżała pod drzewem cała przemoczona. Uśmiechnęła się do nieba i wstała. Rozejrzała się. Była sama. Bezpieczna. Mężczyźni zniknęli, a na jej ciele nie widać było żadnych ran czy siniaków.

Ścisnęła kucyki i ruszyła ulicą w stronę mieszkania. Ludzie pochowali się w domach przed deszczem więc nikt jej nie zaczepiał. Mogła spokojnie iść.

Nagle jej wzrok przyciągnęła pomarańczowa przytulanka, która leżała na ziemi. Naruko podeszła do niej i podniosła ją.

\- Lisek. - Przytuliła do siebie zabawkę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, bo nie miała pojęcia, że umowa zawarta z demonem będzie kosztowała ją własne życie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sześć lat pózniej...**

\- Dam radę, dattebayo! - krzyknęła, wchodząc do gabinetu Hokage.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na pomarańczową bombę chaosu z uśmiechem. Dziewczynka jak zwykle była ubrana w pomarańczową bluzę, z której wystawała głowa maskotki lisa, a jej włosy były spięte w dwa, wysokie kucyki. - Albo nie nazywam się Naruko Uzumaki!

Tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, o czym rozmawiał staruszek z tym zamaskowanym mężczyzną, ale dzięki zaawansowanej technice podsłuchiwania, którą tak swoją drogą musiała jeszcze dopracować, usłyszała, że nie da rady czegoś zrobić, a nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie próbowała udowodnić innym, że tak właśnie nie było. To był jej cel - pokazać, że jest wiele warta i bronić tych, którzy tego potrzebują. Dlatego chciała zostać Hokage.

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł Hokage-sama - powiedział zamaskowany. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, oceniając ją. - To niebezpieczne. Ile ma lat? Jedenaście?

\- Jedenaście i dziewięć miesięcy! - poprawiła mężczyznę przyjmując groźną postawę, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, bo wyglądała uroczo.

\- Widzisz, Kakashi? Skoro Naruko już tu jest, nie możemy jej zostawić z niczym. - Hokage podrapał się po brodzie i podał jouninowi zwój. - To twoja misja.

Szarowłosy tylko westchnął, odebrał zwój i położył lewą dłoń na głowie nic nierozumiejącej dziewczynki.

\- Tak jest - mruknął, odwrócił się i skierował się do wyjścia. - Idziemy! - nakazał jedenastolatce, która posłusznie za nim ruszyła.

\- Poradzisz sobie, Naruko - powiedział cicho Hokage, patrząc przez okno na wyrzeźbioną twarz Minato Namikaze. - Jesteś zdolna po ojcu. No i oczywiście po matce.

* * *

 **Pierwszy dzień treningu...**

\- Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś?

Stali na polu treningowym. Mężczyzna opierał się o jeden ze słupów, a dziewczynka stała przed nim, wpatrując się w niego zaciekawiona.

\- Yy... Żeby trenować?

Dokładnie. A robisz to ze mną, a nie z twoim nauczycielem z akademii, bo Czcigodny polecił mi nauczenie cię techniki na poziomie jounina, bo... - Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo dziewczynka szybko do niego podbiegła, złapała go za zieloną kamizelkę i zaczęła piszczeć:

\- Nowa technika?! Na poziomie jounina?! Jak ją opanuję to zostanę Hokage?!

Kakashi westchnął. Słyszał, że Naruko była dość... żywiołowa, ale nie był przygotowany na taką dawkę energii. Wolałby teraz siedzieć w swoim mieszkanku i śledzić losy swoich ulubionych bohaterów w książce Icha Icha Paradaisu. Miał ją jak zawsze przy sobie, ale zadanie, które otrzymał, wymagało dużo uwagi, a nie mógł pozwolić, żeby córce jego dawnego mentora stała się krzywda.

\- Tak. Właśnie to powiedziałem... A tego w ogóle nie mówiłem - odparł zrezygnowany.

Dziewczynka jednak go zignorowała i nadal zadawała pytania, ekscytując się tym, jakby dostała darmowy ramen - zdarzył wychwycić, że go lubi. W końcu powiedziała, że pierwsze co zrobi po zdobyciu tytułu kage to wydanie rozporządzenia, które uczyni ramen darmowym.

\- W ogóle jak ty masz na imię? - zapytała w końcu. - Sensei? - dodała szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że powinna być uprzejma w stosunku do kogoś, kto miał ją nauczyć nowej techniki.

Mężczyzna zadowolony z uwagi, którą jego podopieczna w końcu mu poświęciła, uśmiechnął się.

\- Jestem Kakashi Hatake i jestem tu po to, żeby nauczyć cię techniki klonowania. Nie będą to jednak zwykle klony, bo masz za dużo czakry, ale takie "specjalne". - Hokage zdarzył go uprzedzić, że Naruko nigdy nie słuchała teorii i zbyt długie tłumaczenia kompletnie olewała, więc ograniczył się do minimum. Dla niego było to nawet lepsze. Nie musiał się produkować. - No, to zaczynamy! Najpierw pokażę ci, jak to wygląda. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

* * *

 **Trzynasty dzień treningu...**

\- Może zrobisz sobie przerwę?

 _\- Wróciłeś! - krzyknęła._

 _\- Tak. Nie mogłem bez ciebie wytrzymać!_

 _\- Nie jesteś zmęczona?_

 _\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj - wyszeptała, przytulając się do jego piersi._

 _\- Nie zostawię._

\- To trudna technika. Nie opanujesz jej od razu.

 _\- Obiecaj! - Jej głos był pełen bólu._

 _\- Obiecuję._

\- Odpocznij trochę.

 _\- Złapał ją za rękę._

 _\- Bądź tylko moja - szepnął. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej zaróżowione policzki._

 _\- Będę - odparła, pozwalając jego dłoniom na badanie każdego skrawka jej ciała._

\- Może... Egh... Zresztą jak tam chcesz...

 _Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i opuszkami palców delikatnie pogładził jej policzki. Przysunął się do niej tak, że stykali się nosami. Z zamkniętymi oczami znalazł drogę do jej ust i..._

\- Sensei!

\- Sensei! Sensei!

\- Sensei!

Kakashi oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na grupę idealnie utworzonych kopii Naruko. "Hn, ciekawe" pomyślał. Był pewien, że tylko marnował z nią czas.

\- Udało mi się, dattebayo! - Dziewczynka podskoczyła, piszcząc z zachwytu.

\- W nagrodę stawiam ramen! - powiedział Kakashi, uśmiechając się.

Jego zadanie dobiegło końca. Miał nauczyć Naruko techniki, dzięki której zda egzamin i zostanie geninem. Wiedział, że starszyzna nie będzie z tego zadowolona, ale dla niego liczył się tylko Hokage, któremu zależało na córce Czwartego. Gdyby nie ukończyła akademii, nie miałaby możliwości na spełnienie marzeń, a co najważniejsze, nie mogłaby kontrolować Kyuubiego.

\- Tak! Ramen! Ramen! Ale jestem głodna! - zaczęły krzyczeć kopie dziewczynki.

\- Płacę tylko za jedną Naruko - uprzedził od razu Kakashi, ruszając już w stronę baru.

\- O nie! - pisnęła nerwowo ta "prawdziwa" i pognała za jouninem ścigana przez siebie samą. - Nie oddam wam mojego ramen!

\- Wiesz, że możesz je po prostu odwołać? - krzyknął, ale niebieskooka już go nie słyszała. - Eh... Dlatego nie chciałem drużyny geninów. - Westchnął. Jednak pod jego maską pojawił się szczery uśmiech.

* * *

 **Podczas egzaminu...**

\- Dobrze, Naruko. Twoje ostatnie zadanie to stworzenie klona. - Iruka odłożył papiery na biurko i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki. - Wiem, że jeszcze ci się to nie udało, ale wierzę, że dasz sobie radę.

\- Przecież mi się uda, dattebayo! Kiedyś zostanę Hokage więc jakieś tam klony to dla mnie ramen z makaronem! - powiedziała oburzona.

Iruka zaśmiał się i nerwowo podrapał się w głowę.

\- To co powiesz na to, że tyle ile utworzysz klonów, tyle porcji ci postawię?

\- Zgadzam się, dattebayo! - krzyknęła, uderzając pięścią w biurko, na co nauczyciel zareagował grymasem. - Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Iruka nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobiła i nie miał nawet czasu o tym myśleć. Miał ważniejszy problem do rozwiązania, a mianowicie, skąd on miał wytrząsnąć pieniądze na dwadzieścia sześć porcji?!


End file.
